¿MI SEGUNDO YO?
by selene.za.ala
Summary: ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA LEVE, ES MI PRIMERO Y ESPERO Y LES GUSTE MUCHO YA QUE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC SEAN COMPRECIVOS:3
1. Chapter 1

**¿MI SEGUNDO YO?**

**En un día caluroso, los amigos de sonic, morían de calor.**

**Cada quien estaban en sus casa, excepto un cierto erizo azul, que corría a una velocidad súper sónica.**

**Gracias, a la súper velocidad mientras corría, no podía sentir el calor, ya que, el viento le soplaba muy fuerte y fresco.**

**Hmm…-murmuro mientras corría-**

**¿Que estarán haciendo mis amigos… en estos momentos?…-pensó- iré a verlos…-pensó mientras iba a la casa de su mejor amigo-**

**Al llegar a allí vio, que estaba alistando algunas cosas para ir un lugar, desconocido para él.**

**Hola tails, ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto sonic con una pizca de curiosidad-**

**Ahh… hola sonic, iré a la playa con los demás. -sonríe mientras terminaba de alistar-. ¿Quisieras acompañarnos?, a Amy le alegraría mucho que nos acompañaras.-sonrrie mientras en su rostro se le formaba una sonrisa inocente-**

**Aaa gracias, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy.-negandose a la invitación- Además, no hace tanto calor.-sonrie-.**

**Tail se sorprende, pero sonic se imagino que había dicho sumamente tonto, al menos así lo imagino.**

**Sonic, ¿estás bien?-poniendo su mano en su frente-. Creo que el calor te afecto un poco.**

**No lo creo, se exactamente lo que digo.-quitando la mano de su amigo- la verdad no es mucha el calor que tengo en mi cuerpo, simplemente, hace rato recibí una oleada de aire, que pude mantenerme fresco.-sonrie victorioso-**

**Saliste corriendo ¿Verdad?-Faced ironía-**

**Si ...-entre sonrisas-**

**Que… novedad…-frunce el seño un poco-**

**Después de 10 minutos de aquella conversación las chicas habían llegado, junto con los chicos.**

**Que emoción, ya quiero llegar. -decía Amy con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero su rostro choca con un cierto erizo azul y esta se sonroja levemente- Sonic…-sonríe mientras lo miraba fijamente-**

**Ahh hola Amy ¿Qué tal?.-le sonríe dulcemente mientras la miraba, pero es brutalmente atacado por un abraso de Amy-**

**Aaa ¡Amy! No me aprietes tanto. –casi muriendo del asfixiante abraso de ella-**

**Jeje lo siento sonic, pero eres tan adorable que no puedo evitar hacerlo-sonríe dulcemente mientras lo suelta-**

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Mi segundo yo?**

**Parte 2**

**Después de haber llegado aquella playa tan deliciosa, con aguas frescas y frías, tan rica como para refrescarse. Sonic después de todo acepto estar con ellos, solo con una condición:**

**No se metería al agua en caso de emergencia o de ocultarse de cierta eriza, que siempre lo iba abrasar cada vez que lo ve.**

**Nadie le hiso caso, y de todas formas, lo obligaron a que se metiera pero, este salió corriendo hacia a un horizonte.**

**Que miedoso eres sonic.-mientras se reía tails-**

**Déjenlo… tanto como ustedes como yo sabemos que le tiene miedo al agua. -decía Amy sin ninguna expresión alguna-**

**Si tienes razón, creo que debemos de pedirle disculpas.-decia tails mientras se le borraba la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro- pero por mientras hay que divertirse.-se mete al agua y nada un poco-**

**Ahh…-suspiro Amy- iré haber como esta…-mientras iba en su búsqueda.**

**Sonic estaba hasta la cima, donde había mucho pasto en su alrededor, lleno de pequeñas flores, el viento soplaba suavemente, jugando con las hojas verdes de aquellos arboles a su alrededor. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió acostarse un rato…**

**Cerro sus ojos verde esmeralda y solo se limito a suspirar suavemente.**

**Después de un rato, escucha un leve ruido proveniente del árbol donde comenzaba un bosque oscuro. Se levanta y sin apartar la mirada en aquel árbol, camina hacia él.**

**¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto como si en verdad alguien le fuera a contestar-**

**De pronto se escucha un grito de desesperación, pero aquel dichoso grito provenía en lo más profundo de aquel denso bosque. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro, y para su sorpresa, sus ojos vieron algo que nunca había visto jamás.**

**Un inocente animalito de la cuidad fue destrozado por completo, su cuerpo tenia rasgos de mordeduras, sus ojos fueron sacados de su lugar y solo se hallaban sus dos agujeros negros donde estaban los ojos, la sangre a un no paraba de derramarse y su rostro estaba deforme de tantos golpes que habían puesto, parecía que alguien o algo lo había matado.**

**Sonic no pudo más y se congelo por aquella escena. Desvió la mirada y del punto más alejado del bosque vio…**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Mi segundo yo?**

**tercera parte**

**Más allá de la oscuridad, vio, un erizo, pero, no cualquier Erizo. Era como un ser fuera de este mundo…**

**Era un animal, parecido a mí… pero, sus ojos lo decían todo.**

**Su mirada tan atroz, y ese cuerpo cubierto de tiras rojas demasiados finas (sangre), el pelaje… un poco alborotado y unas cuantas áreas rasgadas, como si hubiera tenido batallas feroces con otros seres o por lo menos con demonios, de su nivel.**

**Sonic estaba aterrado y no podía moverse, se parecía aquel erizo, pero, de una versión macabra. Con una sonrisa que no podía borrarse, mostrando sus dientes filosos como cuchillas, los ojos de un color sangre qué brillaban de una manera misteriosa, las lágrimas que salían de su interior era sangre…**

**¿Que… que eres…?-dijo sonic con un poco de valentía-**

**¿Qué?, ¿acaso no te reconoces a ti mismo?-respondió, con una voz que le hacía tener, un escalofrió feroz-**

**Pero… tú no puedes ser yo…-lo interrumpe-**

**Claro que no soy tu, porque, yo puedo ser alguien mejor, o, peor, en tu idioma.-sonrie**

**Sonic, por primera vez pudo sentir miedo, pero, eso no lo iba a detener.**

**Sonic corrió tras él, pero antes de tocarlo… -se desvanece, entre las sombras-**

_**Por más que quieras hacerme daño, nunca podrás hacerlo…**_

_**Mi manera de pensar es igual a la tuya y por lo tanto estamos unidos con un mismo ser, aunque se te parezca imposible, pero, yo soy tu lado oscuro que siempre ocultaste…-**_**desaparece completamente-**

**¿Sonic?-decía Amy mientras se acerca a él-**

**Amy…-la observa venir hacia el- **

**Sonic… ¿estás bien?-un poco preocupada-**

**Si… vámonos…-mientras se iba con ella con los demás-**


	4. Chapter 4

¿Mi segundo yo?**  
4ta parte**  
**  
**

**Al llegar con los demás, sonic no se limito hablar con nadie, solo se relajo, sentado… bajo un árbol.**

**Pensando muy bien las palabras que aquel sujeto le había dicho, con una seriedad tan profunda, que parecía que todo fuese verdad.**

**Como hubiera sido él y como tendría esa personalidad tan atroz muy dentro de su ser… le parecía algo sumamente imposible.**

_yo jama le haría algo, a alguien, si fuese, ese ser, entonces debo tener una personalidad severamente terrible para la sociedad…_

_Pero… ¿porque está libre?, ¿Acaso alguien lo libero de mi?, o, es que, sin darme cuenta, se habrá salido de mi… si tan solo supiera… podría salvar este mundo sin que este, este existiendo, matando gente…_

**Los amigos de sonic, lo miraban con una profunda tristeza, pero este los ignoraba cerrando sus ojos, tratando de ignorar todo aquello que lo veía…**

**Amy… ¿sabes que le pasa a sonic?-decía blaze con seriedad-**

**No… lo único que pude saber es que lo vi... con los ojos bien abiertos como si algo le hablara, en aquel bosque que lo encontré…-se limito a decir más-**

**¿El Sr. Sonic va estar bien, Amy?-decía cream con una simpática sonrisa-**

**Espero que si…-sonreí dulcemente para no preocuparla-**

**Creo que es hora de irnos.-decía tails- se está siendo tarde y mas para cream.-sonríe dulcemente al verla-**

**Está bien, yo me quedare aquí cuidándolo.-sonríe Amy al verlos-**

**¿Segura?- decía rouge-**

**Si…-respondió-**

**Está bien. -decía blaze, mientras se acercaba a ella mientras le entrega una sábana blanca- ten, por si hace frió…**

**Gracias…-sonríe mientras los ve irse-**

**¡Adiós Amy… nos veremos mañana!-decía cream-**

**Haha adiós-se despide y voltea hacia sonic y lo ve dormido-**

**Sonic…-pensó-**

**Se acercaba aquel, erizo que tanto amaba.**

**Sonic…-se recarga en el árbol pero este cae en sus piernas-**

**¡Sonic!-se sonroja mucho, al haber a su amado en sus piernas profundamente dormido-**

**Hmm…-sonríe dulcemente- **_sonic…_


	5. Chapter 5

¿Mi segundo yo?

Me encontraba corriendo, por una cuidad, que tenía un ambiente bastante tenebroso, las cuidad estaba totalmente destruida. Se parecía a la cuidad donde él y sus amigos Vivian. Solo que en una versión maléfica.

Como puede ser ese lugar su cuidad, nada de ahí tiene vida, y el aire era toxico. Corrí por toda la cuidad y no había rastros de vida, excepto una pequeña eriza de pelo morado.

-oye… ven te sacare de ahí… -intenta acercarse a ella-

-la eriza se aleja un poco-

-no te hare daño… confía en mi… -se acerca más-

-¡aléjate de mi papa!

-¿papa?

La erizita trato de oír con la velocidad que aquel erizo le había heredado. Pero no tan rápido como sonic. Sin esfuerzo alguno pudo alcanzarla y la abrasa fuerte para que no huyera.

-¡déjame! –tratando de zafarse-

- por favor déjame ayudarte…

- no nunca, has causado tanto daño, has matado a mi madre y mis dos hermanos pequeños… y a todos de la cuidad… así quieres que confié en ti… -se zafa-

-en la realidad-

Hmm…. –Amy se despierta alado de su amado sonic- despierta dormilón…

-sonic despierta pero no era el mismo, tenía los ojos muy brillantes de color rojo y tenía una sonrisa macabra-

So… sonic?... –aterrada-


End file.
